25th century
The 25th century was defined in the calendar of Earth as being from 2401 until 2500. Events *'2405': Norvo Tigan is scheduled to be released from prison. ( ) *'2407': Christopher Pike states the would reach Terralysium in this year using just warp power. ( ) *'2415': ** In 2364, a message is sent by the from the M-33 Galaxy and is within receiving range of Starfleet in this year. ( ) ** In 2365, Doctor Katherine Pulaski predicts that the Mariposans will have died out by this year, as a result of replicative fading, leaving behind their developed world with cities ready for colonization by the Federation. ( ) ** In 2378, the crew of the expects they would reach Federation space in this year on stardate 92690.8 ( ''display graphic'' ) *'2420': If Quark had sold a small cloaking device and Odo found out about it in 2370, this is when the fifty year sentence the Changeling threatened, in which he would dig trenches at a penal colony, would end. ( ) *'2423': Solosos III is expected to become inhabitable for Humans again. ( ) *'2431': According to Benjamin Sisko in 2371, returns to the prime universe in this year. ( ) *'2446': In 2371, at the very beginning of their journey home, this was the year the crew of Voyager expected they would reach Federation space. ( ) *'2461': Meridian is expected to leave the prime universe again. ( ) *'2468': Jadzia Dax predicts that Miles O'Brien will die peacefully in bed this year surrounded by family and friends. ( ) *'2472': According to Q, around this year, Humans will be in the Delta Quadrant. ( ) Alternate timeline events The following events take place in an alternate timeline in which Alexander Rozhenko choses to never become a Klingon warrior. ( ) *Alexander announces that the House of Mogh is ending its feud, adding that there would be no more retribution or revenge. Though warned by his father, Worf, the enemies of the Great House see Alexander's weakness and move against him, resulting in the death of Worf on the floor of the Great Council Chamber. *'2410': Alexander travels back to 2370 in the hopes of convincing his past self to become a warrior, thus avoiding the death of his father. The following events take place in an alternate timeline in which the USS ''Voyager does not enter the Borg transwarp conduit network and return to Earth in 2378.'' ( ) *'2400': Harry Kim is promoted to and given command of the . The Rhode Island departs on a four-year exploration mission. *'2400': Sabrina is born to Naomi Wildman. *'2404': The Doctor names himself "Joe" in honor of his new wife's grandfather. *'2404': Admiral Kathryn Janeway steals a time travel device from Korath, a Klingon scientist belonging to the House of Korath, and travels back in time to 2378 to convince her past self to attempt to return to Earth through the Borg transwarp hub. The following events take place in an alternate timeline in which Benjamin Sisko is displaced out of time. ( ) *'2405': Morn takes over Quark's Bar from Quark, renaming it Morn's. *'2408': Benjamin Sisko briefly appears in normal time. *'2422': Nog is a Starfleet captain. Jake Sisko asks Jadzia Dax and Julian Bashir to help Jake free his father from his displaced time. Nog gets the out of retirement and Worf obtains permission to enter Bajoran space. *'2450': Jake Sisko dies, thus releasing his father from the subspace link that ties them and negating this timeline. Appendices 25th century productions * (in part) * (in part) Background information * Going by Data's statement that the The energy ribbon from passes through the Milky Way Galaxy every 39.1 years, it can be expected to return in 2410, 2449, and 2488. Apocrypha * In the game Star Trek Online, Humans reach the Delta Quadrant in the year 2410, along with the Romulan Republic and the Klingon Empire, through the use of Dyson spheres and Iconian gateways. This contradicts the Q's prediction of Humans reaching the Delta Quadrant in 2472. This year also sees the Iconians return from exile in the Andromeda Galaxy and engage in a massive invasion of the Milky Way, forcing all the major powers of the galaxy to join together to fight them. External links * * de:25. Jahrhundert es:Siglo 25 fr:25ème siècle nl:25e eeuw sv:2400-talet